expintertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
2012
2012 is the third year of ExpitheCat's "preteen era." ExpitheCat turned 11 this year, and was his fourth year on ROBLOX and third year on Youtube. Videos * I'M IN SPAAAAAAAAAAAACE * Roblox Gone LOL 15 * Roblox Glitch * Bowser's Clown Car (from SMW) in ROBLOX! * Roblox Gone LOL 16! * My reaction to Derpy's voice change. * Roblox Gone LOL 17 - Birthday + Easter Special! * Thomasfan6 gets eaten by Spongebob * Leaving Youtube... * DON'T WATCH THIS - The Game. * Quick OT Video. * Nooby Robloxian plays Super Mario Bros. * Nooby Robloxian 7 - A Brony's Trap for Noobs. (unlisted) * Thomasfan6's Birthday music video!.wmv * Let's Play Cyleo's Super Mario Bros (8 part video) * My Favorite VideoGames. * Thomasfan6's (late) 4th of July Fireworks Display! * Roblox Gone Lol 18 (Don't skip intro for funny segment) * I only wanted a Cheeseburger! * Bandicoot Brony Studios 2012-2013! (possibly originally titled "Thomasfan6 Studios 2012-2013!" * Roblox Gone LOL 19 =D * Roblox Gone LOL 20 Episodes Special * CLICK HERE TO WASTE 2 SECONDS OF YOUR LIFE * Super Thomasfan6 Kart - Rainbow Road * Roblox Advance (GBA Concept) * Roblox Gone LOL The Movie Trailer (unlisted) * DISCUS! * MARACA! * SAXAPHONE! * Baseball Bat! * ROBLOX SKATEBOARD! * BUGLE! * SOCCER BALL! * HOLIDAYSPLOSION! * VAULTING POLE.... * Let's Play Cyleo's Super Mario Bros. 2 (8 part video) * CLICK HERE TO WASTE 7 SECONDS OF YOUR LIFE * Making a jet Engine Explode (ATTEMPT ONE) * Making a Jet Engine Explode (ATTEMPT TWO) * My reaction to Roblox + Lego Hero Factory Level * Roblox Gone LOL The Movie - Sneak Peek! (unlisted) * Games I suck at: Roblox Temple Run * The Roblox Olympics. * Roblox Gone LOL The Movie - Part 1! * Roblox BLOX Party in Personal Building with Joonas08Joonas (PART 1-3) * The weirdest things happen at Thomasfan6's Yummy Burgers * Adventure Island - Game Over * Long Slope? * Another Large Slope.. * Dominater42's Escape the School - NO DEATHS! * TESTING... AHHH! * CLASSIC ROBLOX PLACES - Cart Ride into a Toilet (BNon) * CLASSIC ROBLOX PLACES - Sword Fights on the Heights IV (Shedletsky/Telamon) * CLASSIC ROBLOX PLACES - Cops Vs. Robbers (Iceman629) * My Life in 8 Words * Some more of mai favorite games. * Thomasfan6 Kong/Diamond Dog * Thomasfan6 Kong/Diamond Dog - Level 2: The Diamond Factory. * Weird Search Story my brother made. * What happens when my Xbox 360 gets RROD * Roblox Gone LOL 21: Sandwich Adventure. * Roblox Gone LOL 22 - Halloween Special 2012! * WHO ARE YOU RUNNING FROM * Super Thomasfan6 Kart - Vanilla Lake 1 * Roblox Gone LOL - Christmas Countdown (Trailer) * Roblox Gone LOL Christmas Countdown 14 days until Christmas! * Roblox Gone LOL Christmas Countdown 13 days * Roblox Gone LOL 23 - Christmas Special * What I got for Christmas 2012 Cancelled Projects * ROBLOX Gone LOL: The Movie * ROBLOX Gone LOL Christmas Countdown Trivia * 2012 is considered one of ExpitheCat's favorite years of his life, due to a lot of his ROBLOX memories during this year, his second trip to Arizona during summer vacation, Barack Obama's victory in the 2012 election and him getting a new cat named Bo. Despite this, however, ExpitheCat has also stated he has had mixed feelings regarding the later months of 2012. * ExpitheCat had a couple hiatuses this year, the first being during the start of this year due to him moving to Colorado and not having internet until a week or two after moving in, and another unexpected one between May and June due to him not being allowed to go on ROBLOX during his summer vacation trip for unknown reasons. * This is the first year where ExpitheCat lives in Colorado * This is the final year of ExpitheCat using the "thomasfan69" name on Youtube and first year of him using the "Bandicoot Brony" name. * A ROBLOX Gone LOL movie was planned during this year, but was cancelled after the first part due to lack of interest. * A ROBLOX Gone LOL Christmas Countdown was also planned leading up to the final 2 weeks until Christmas, but was cancelled due to lack of interest in the project and was replaced with a full ROBLOX Gone LOL Christmas special * This is the first year where ExpitheCat gets into collecting old consoles, where he picks up a Gamecube, Nintendo 64 and PlayStation. * ExpitheCat planned to sell his Thomas merchandise (at least his non-TWR items) this year, but didn't get the chance to as his collection remained in storage throughout this year and 2013, and didn't get taken out until Spring 2014, after he got back into the Thomas and Friends series. * This is the only year between 2010 and 2015 that didn't end in a "Goodbye {current year}, Ohai {following year}" video. * This is ExpitheCat's final year in Elementary School and first year in Middle School. * Two different productions intros were used by ExpitheCat this year, initially reusing the late 2011 intro and later creating a new intro that was used during the remainder of this year and 2013. Category:Years